La vida elástica o cómo vivir algo interminable
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Oneshot Takari escrito para HikariCaelum. Realismo mágico. SemiUA. Takeru tiene el síndrome del escritor y se enamora de una experta en perder el tiempo con la que aprenderá a disfrutar de algo interminable. Proyecto 1-8


Notas iniciales:

1. Considero que este fic pertenece al género **realismo mágico**. Está escrito para HikariCaelum y para el foro Proyecto 1-8.

2. **Semi UA**. Los personajes **principales **no se conocen entre ellos y los hechos de la serie no ocurrieron, lo demás es el mismo contexto.

3. Algunas referencias literarias y musicales, no sé si poco populares aquí, pero tampoco hace falta conocerlas.

4. Tuve muchos problemas con el título (y en general)

5. Notaréis que algunos fragmentos se narran muy rápido y otros con lentitud. Esto no fue por pereza, fue intencionado.

* * *

><p><strong>La vida elástica o cómo vivir algo interminable <strong>

Conocí a una chica. Como de veinte años de edad. Recordaba a un gato, si estos supiesen sonreír. Silenciosa, de gestos suaves, piel suave, labios finos, sus ojos se movían muy despacio, como si no quisieran molestar. Hecha de una delicadeza que podía competir contra el adagio de una bailarina rusa. Sentada en un banco, con una falda más larga de lo que cabría esperar para hoy y calcetines doblados, demasiado grandes como para no asomar por sus botas de terciopelo. Los hombros rectos, acompañando al cuello, y el cabello inmóvil, aguantando detrás de unas orejas diminutas, como sus manos, casi ocultas bajo las mangas de su blusa. No fue mi elección olvidar al resto del mundo. Así como dicen que es, fue. O mejor que eso. Más poderoso que mi voluntad.

Sostenía un libro y de vez en cuando despegaba la vista de las páginas para sonreír a las palomas o cerraba los ojos para que el sol soplase en sus párpados. Creo que nadie más se dio cuenta de que el sol tenía preferencia por ella, no lo culpo. Hacía mucho que no veía a nadie tan pegado a las letras, era como verse en un espejo. Solo que yo tenía manchas de polvo y su ella-espejo brillaba, enmarcado en madera, con figuras de ángeles hechos de una sola pieza, la vieja artesanía. Se relamía los labios, algo emocionante debía estar a punto de suceder en ese pequeño universo que sostenía entre sus manos. No sé cuántas páginas leyó en el rato que pasé mirándola, solo sé que yo no escribí ninguna, y que ahora no puedo parar.

Cuando guardó el libro en su bolso y se levantó, la seguí. Lo repito: era más poderoso que mi voluntad. Me detuve a pocos metros de ella. Vi como se alejaba, despacio. Intenté quedarme con esa visión, su figura volviéndose más pequeña a cada paso, pero volví a caminar tras ella, acelerando, la razón me detuvo otra vez, así eternamente, como si un hilo invisible y elástico nos uniese y empujase. Un hilo que tampoco dejaba acercarnos mucho, pues podía tropezar con él. Un hilo eléctrico. Empecé a imaginarnos juntos, enredados, como si ese hilo me hiciese promesas, unas frágiles, dispuestas a desaparecer en cualquier momento, a hacerme perder el rumbo si se rompía. Podía ser que no la volviese a encontrar nunca.

Miró hacia atrás, un segundo. Di la vuelta. Volteé mi cabeza, por si seguía mirándome. Desapareció, arrastrando el hilo.

—Aburrido. No, lo siento, alguien tenía que ser sincero contigo. No podemos publicarlo. Vuelve a tus otras historias, ¿quieres? A la gente le gustan. La gente paga tus facturas, ¿entiendes eso? Dos mil palabras, no pedimos tanto.

Silencio absoluto. Ahora mismo vivo en la frontera del entendimiento y el no querer entender.

—Mira, en primer lugar, ¿quién es ella?

—No lo sé.

—Empezamos mal, un escritor que no conoce a sus personajes.

—Pero…

—En segundo lugar, ¿dónde ocurrió esta cosa?

Fue en un parque, el parque de la vida. Pero ellos no lo saben, no quieren escucharlo. Es la envidia la que no les deja ver la belleza, lo auténtico, veraz.

—Tercer punto, no está justificado. Ve a una chica medianamente mona leyendo y se vuelve loco, ¿es que acaso es un acosador o algo así? No es una actitud normal.

Hace un tiempo había algo llamado romanticismo. Hoy, la palabra exacta es romanticidio.

—No tiene diálogo y el final… Y eso del hilo, en fin, no se entiende. Déjate de metáforas, no se llevan. La gente no tiene tiempo para interpretarlas. Deberías cambiarlo. Pregúntate qué clase de final quiere tu público.

No comprendo a lo que se refiere con mi público. Sé que en algún lugar habrá alguien para apreciar mi historia, siempre hay alguien que lo hace. A veces, es más especial cuando solo una persona es capaz de llegar a comprenderla. No se trata de ser más o menos accesible, o de un ridículo esnobismo. Se trata de sentirlo.

Y no siento que haya que cambiarlo. Es una historia sin final. Intento explicarlo, esta historia es la única que puede ser en este momento.

Intercambian miradas de preocupación. Lo saben, se acabó la gallina de los huevos de oro. En cuanto un escritor que triunfa cambia de línea, todos sacan las uñas. Tienen que pensar en cómo venderle, es como empezar de cero, un asunto muy complicado que no les gusta nada. Estoy seguro de que si yo escribiese Lolita, en la contraportada dirían algo parecido a «Takeru Takaishi repite éxito, una auténtica historia de amor en un mundo hostil e ignorante».

—¿No tienes otra cosa?

Las tengo, pero todas tienen en común al famoso hilo y no es bienvenido.

Estoy atado a un contrato. Un relato a la semana, en principio parecía muy poco. Que sean dos, pensé. Ahora me dicen cómo deben ser los finales. Por ese motivo hace tiempo que estoy deprimido.

Otra vez me equivoco con la palabra. No es deprimido, no. La uso solo porque las cosas son más fáciles de explicar cuando todo el mundo entiende un significado general, aunque este sea erróneo. Corrijo, hace tiempo que digo que estoy deprimido, sin que sea del todo cierto.

El motivo es complicado de entender, aunque no de contar. La gente me preguntaba por mis caras largas, mis quejas, especialmente Daisuke Motomiya. «Tienes éxito, eh, puedes tener a cualquier chica, hacer lo que te de la gana y solo has tenido que unir unas cuantas palabras que no suenen del todo mal para eso. Ya quisiera yo ser tú.» Ya quisiera él ser yo, me he cansado de escuchar esa coletilla. Así que, un día, la respuesta llegó y me pareció obvia, casi natural:

—No es por eso, claro que me gusta tener chicas y dinero, es que estoy deprimido, ¿entiendes? Es algo del cuerpo, la química, vitaminas, ejercicio, horas de luz. Muchos factores intervienen, no es algo que haya elegido.

Funcionó, ya nunca volvió a echarme en cara mi apatía. Él apenas sabe del tema y se quedó con que yo no había elegido estar así. Y si lo mencionó alguna vez, siempre acababa pidiéndome perdón e invitándome a otra copa. «Eh, lo siento, sé que no lo elegiste».

El bruto de mi amigo, aunque no lo sabe, tiene razón; ya que yo no elegí el éxito. Es cierto, intenté publicar, pero... ¿cómo adivinar lo que vendría después? Con un famoso en la familia era más que suficiente. De verdad, me daba lo mismo. Supongo que muchos pensarán que esto es fácil de decir una vez ya lo has conseguido, pero es totalmente cierto. Cuando Kafka murió solo había publicado algunos cuentos. Y como él muchos otros, mientras éxitos caducos inundan los supermercados. Así que, visto así, ¿supone eso algo para mí? La única diferencia es que todo el mundo deja de preguntarte a qué piensas dedicarte. Dejas de ser, lo que se dice, un vago. Y, por supuesto, todos se vuelven expertos en literatura.

—Me pasó algo muy curioso, estaría bien usarlo en un relato…

O:

—Créeme, salir a correr atrae a la inspiración.

O mi favorita:

—Escritor, ¿eh? Pero… ¿eres bueno?

No le conté a Daisuke que conocí a una chica. Tampoco le dije que solo puedo escribir si pienso en ella, si pienso en que ella lo leerá con la misma atención con la que leía aquel libro usado. Y que deshecho todo lo que hago por eso mismo, nunca es lo suficientemente bueno. No lo es si ella podría estar pendiente de cada coma, de cada suspiro. De cada espacio, sonido.

Se lo conté a mi pseudo-psicóloga, a falta de título. Su diagnóstico fue claro.

—Obviamente, padeces el síndrome del escritor.

Aquel obviamente no dejaba lugar a la duda. Un síndrome, qué palabra tan terrible.

—Por favor, explícate. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Agarró un manual gordo y se ajustó las gafas. Aclaró su garganta y me dedicó una mirada antes de comenzar.

—Usted escribe.

—Por dios, Miya, sabes perfectamente que sí. Soy escritor.

—Ese es el primer síntoma. Todos dicen que escriben. Por eso se llama el síndrome del escritor.

Me tapé los ojos con las manos. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo yendo a su consulta clandestina. Quizás porque Daisuke no se quedó tranquilo cuando supo de mi falsa depresión y prácticamente me obligó a ir. Además, sus precios son acordes a sus diagnósticos.

—No te preocupes, hombre. El primer paso siempre es reconocerlo. Las personas que padecen el síndrome del escritor confunden la fantasía con la vida real. Se inventan nombres que no existen, lugares absurdos e historias imposibles. Dedican su vida a lo imaginario, cosas inútiles, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Me gano la vida con ello. Te pago con lo que gano de ello.

—Ese es el problema, algunos consiguen beneficios de su síndrome y nunca lo superan.

—Está bien, me marcho.

—No tan rápido. —Cerró el libro de golpe y apoyó el mentón sobre él—. Lo único que pretendo explicarte es que cuanto antes dejes la fantasía, antes vivirás tu vida. La vida que tienes ahora mismo. Tu reciente éxito, tus amigos, tu psicóloga atractiva. Si vives comparando esa vida con la imaginaria, encontrarás que nunca es lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Es por el síndrome, todos sois unos soñadores empedernidos. Te fijaste en esa desconocida porque la llevaste a un relato, y no al revés. Ahora es inalcanzable, y todas las mujeres que conozcas no serán nada cuando te detengas a comparar.

Esa explicación tuvo algo más de sentido. Aunque tampoco hice caso. Como ya he repetido, había algo más poderoso que mi voluntad. Las pasiones humanas son indescifrables.

**.***.**

Es el segundo martes lluvioso consecutivo. Esto significa que ella no estará leyendo al aire libre, significa que daré vueltas por ahí, preguntándome adónde va cuando el banco se moja. Si estará leyendo en una cafetería, o preferirá una biblioteca con un gran ventanal. Si podrá encontrar el momento en casa, o sea algo imposible. Segundo martes desesperado.

Mi hermano cree que me ha pasado algo malo. Porque ya no le hablo de mis proyectos, porque contesto con monosílabos, eludo las largas charlas filosóficas que tanto le molestaban cuando surgían de encontrar que se nos había olvidado comprar detergente, o porque escucho a Chopin durante horas, sin cambiar de postura.

Cree que es por perder el trabajo de la revista. Intenta animarme, quiere echar una partida al baloncesto. Sonrío y le digo que estoy ocupado. No entiende que soy feliz.

—No haces nada en todo el día. Ni siquiera escribes ya, tampoco lees.

—Estoy pensando.

Estoy viviendo en mi mente.

Si hasta alguien como Yamato no acepta dejarme solo, debe ser porque estoy dejando de existir en este mundo aburrido. Me estoy convirtiendo en vapor.

Lo que mi hermano no sabe y yo tampoco le contaré, es la angustia que llevo dentro, una angustia rara a la que no podría renunciar, me alimenta. Es una nostalgia de algo que todavía no ha ocurrido en este mundo. El sonido del piano me cuenta la historia y yo me traslado a ese universo que tanto extraño. Hay algo en las notas de Nocturnes, un puente entre realidades.

Ahí ya no llueve. Iré al parque de la vida, me sentaré en el banco, que parezca un accidente. Llevaré puesto un traje impecable, para verme mayor. Sobre mis piernas tendré tres periódicos y una agenda de papel reciclado. Así se sorprenderá cuando sepa que nunca me intereso por las noticias. Me preguntará por la hora, dirá que le suena mi cara. «Creo haberte visto antes, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?» Seguiremos hablando. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, haremos planes sin parar, estaremos hasta verano ocupados. Al despedirnos, nuestras vidas no volverán a ser las mismas. Lo sé porque ya ocurrió la semana pasada.

—Tu psicóloga quiere hablar contigo.

—Dile que no puedo ponerme al teléfono, estoy ocupado.

—No me has entendido.

Abro los ojos. Miyako se encuentra a pocos metros, abrazando a ese maldito manual.

—No voy a cobrarte, no te preocupes. Es solo que he encontrado la solución.

—Ya no escribo. Fin del síndrome.

—No, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y darte cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas con tu fantasía. Así, por las malas, aprenderás a empaquetar bien.

A nadie le gusta equivocarse. No entiendo por qué no me dejan ser feliz en la fantasía.

—Hazlo. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.

Mi hermano sostiene el último ejemplar de la revista en el que participé. Al final publicaron mi intento de relato. Ojalá no lo hubieran hecho, nadie puede comprender mi pasión. Yo no he sabido contarla. Ahora todos piensan que necesito ayuda, solo porque soy capaz de ver los caminos elásticos y ellos no.

**.***.**

—Es fotógrafa. Hace fotos a cosas pequeñas, como hojas de árboles y árboles muertos con letras impresas. También le gusta dibujar, a lápiz. Adora a los niños y los niños a ella. No le incomoda estar en silencio, dice que le gusta escuchar los ruidos más imperceptibles, como las hormigas escalando entre la corteza de los árboles. Le gusta porque opina que también merecen atención.

—Te las buscas muy raras.

—También tiene un teléfono móvil.

—¿Y qué?

Miro a mis amigos. Saben que odio los teléfonos.

—Todo el mundo tiene uno, Takeru. Pasas tanto tiempo leyendo obras clásicas que te olvidas.

Ken tiene razón, debe ser cosa del síndrome. Menos mal que no me atrae la ciencia ficción.

—¿Qué más? Cuenta, va, ¿habéis quedado?

—Volveremos a vernos pronto, sí. Es voluntaria en el hospital, lee cuentos a los niños. Le encanta la literatura infantil, estilo Roald Dahl. Aunque cuando era niña leía obras adultas.

—¿Te lo estás inventando, verdad? —pregunta Ken—. No le has hablado.

—No me lo invento…

—Pero no le has hablado.

Daisuke parece sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Ken ríe. Cosas de oficio.

—Ni siquiera nos ha dicho su nombre.

**.***.**

—¿Qué libro es ese que lees?

Finjo prestar atención al periódico. Al parecer habrá atascos este fin de semana. Yo no tengo coche, nunca aprendí a conducir. Tal vez hoy averigüe quién es ese niño que habla con ella.

—La historia interminable —le dice ella, cerrando el libro con un dedo atrapado entre las páginas—. Es una historia que no acaba nunca.

Ya quisiera yo escribir una historia interminable. Y que alguien se sentase, abriese una página al azar y comenzase a leer, sin prisas. Sin que le importase saber que nunca va a acabar. Poco importa avanzar cuando te da igual el final.

—¿Nunca, nunca? —pregunta el niño.

—No si lees despacio.

—¿No quieres que acabe?

—Es más divertido a los pocos. Como esos trocitos de chocolate que cubrían la tarta de tu cumpleaños. Se llaman virutas, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía.

El niño se sienta entre los dos y ella le cuenta la historia que nunca acaba. Un chico viaja a un mundo sin límites llamado Fantasía, en peligro por la falta de sueños y esperanzas de los humanos. Al ver ese mundo maravillo, decide quedarse allí a vivir, pero el equilibrio entre el mundo real y Fantasía se rompe y, con esto, puede perderse a sí mismo para siempre. Es complicado.

—¿Sabes qué ve un espejo cuando se mira en otro espejo? —narra, y dirigiéndose al niño, le pregunta: —¿Lo sabes tú, que todo lo sabes?

—Los espejos no tienen ojos.

La infancia ya no es lo que era.

**.***.**

Hikari. Nunca hubo nombre mejor puesto. Soñé toda la noche con ella. Pasé toda la noche despierto, en el parque de la vida. Ella acabó la historia interminable y me entregó el hilo elástico. Llevaba un vestido blanco y el hilo, rojo, la rodeaba.

—Podemos acortarlo, o podemos dejarlo flojo, podemos hacer lo que queramos con él. Depende de cuánto necesitemos. Es nuestro —me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le dije que lo entendía y lo alargamos para acortarlo de nuevo, entramos en un jardín con el hilo enrollado a nuestras muñecas y una sonrisa permanente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunté.

—Perder el tiempo, por supuesto. Soy una experta en perder el tiempo.

Me emocioné.

—Yo también. Soy escritor.

—Escritor, ¿eh? Yo padezco el síndrome. ¿Qué has escrito?

—Nada que debas leer.

Se encogió los hombros apenada, me sonrío. Abrió el libro y comenzó otra vez, desde el principio.

—Esta historia no acaba nunca —susurró.

**.***.**

Daisuke pregunta por qué sonrío todo el tiempo. La gente nunca está contenta, siempre ven algún cambio que no les gusta. Creo que es porque tienen miedo de cambiar ellos contigo.

Podría decirle que no se preocupe. Explicarle que sonrío porque la psicología y todos los demás se equivocaban. La realidad me ha dado la razón. Había un hilo, un algo, y yo lo podía ver. Ella y yo sabíamos del hilo. Nadie más, hubiesen tropezado con él y seguirían sin verlo.

Conocí a una chica. Nació con sangre blanca. Pasó muchos años en el hospital porque a nadie le gustaba que su sangre fuera diferente. Una vez, alguien que desconocía ese hecho, le dijo que era muy rara. Ella lo tomó como un cumplido, todas las personas interesantes lo son.

Sabe más que nadie, sabe incluso que los espejos pueden ver. Sabe contar historias a los niños. Las personaliza, con su nombre y dibujos de sus ropas. Cuenta cosas que sí existen. Pinta sonrisas en sus caras. Lee las historias que le gustan varias veces, no como esa gente con prisas, que buscan la muerte en la primera página. No tiene más ropa que la que usa, pero guarda una camiseta que llevó al cumplir ocho años. Hace fotos y escucha ruidos minúsculos. Relaciona a personas con canciones y a canciones con colores y a colores con frases. Sabe que sueño con ella todos los días.

Sabe que estar triste porque una vez fuiste feliz no es una opción. Sabe que estar triste porque no lo fuiste tampoco lo es. Que incluso en el peor de los momentos, estás sonriendo en alguna parte, aunque sea en forma de recuerdo, o de sueño. Sabe que no sabe nada y, sin saberlo, me enseñó algo interminable.


End file.
